Canon
There are many inconsistencies and contradictions in Enderverse material. In order to present a consistent view of Enderverse events and history, a special interpretation of canon material has been created for use on the wiki. Order of Superiority As Orson Scott Card dislikes reviewing his past work, canon material often contradicts each other. For the purpose of presenting a consistent view of Enderverse events and history, a order of canon material superiority has been created for use on this wiki. The order is as follows: # Official comments # Novels # Short stories # Companion and reference books If older canon material is contradicted by a newer release, the new release is automatically a higher canon. If canon material does not supply a visual for a character/location/event/technology/etc., non-canon material can instead be used on articles if it depicts something that follows canon. The order of superiority in non-canon visuals is as follows: # Movies # Comic books # Manga Canon Novels The novels are the backbone of the Enderverse. Everything, everyone, and any events or information found in the novels are canon, unless they are later contradicted by another canon story. Short stories There are many short stories in the Enderverse, but most have been republished with minor edits in novels. However, there are certain short stories that are not republished and are considered canon on this wiki. The list of canon short stories consists of: *"The Investment Counselor" (First Meetings) *"The Polish Boy" (First Meetings) *"Teacher's Pest" (First Meetings) *"Mazer in Prison" *"Pretty Boy" *"Cheater" *"Renegat" *"Governor Wiggin" *"Messenger" Official comments Some comments from the authors of Enderverse material (Orson Scott Card, Aaron Johnston, and Jake Black) can straighten out contradictions, or give information not included in other canon material. These are considered canon by the wiki. Companion and reference books Reference/companion books are useful resources for readers of the Enderverse, such as The Authorized Ender Companion. The Ender Companion lists and describes various characters, events, and locations from canon material as a reference, however some of the information supplied contains inaccuracies and contradicts other canon material. Therefore, this section of the Ender Companion is non-canon, as it supplies no new information and conflicts with other material. However, the Ender Companion also contains other sections with new information supplied by Orson Scott Card, such as Battle School Slang, The Look of the Formics, The History of Hyrum Graff, and Mazer Rackham’s Spaceship. Since the book is authorized by Card, and he uses the book as his own reference, and the new information comes directly from him, the information found in these sections are considered canon. Non-Canon Movies Movie adaptations of Enderverse stories, like Ender's Game (Film), are not canon on this wiki due to the fact that there are numerous changes and contradictions between the film and canon material. Visuals from the movies may be used on articles as long as they depict something canon. Short stories Some short stories have been later republished or otherwise incorporated into canon novels with minor changes; this renders the original short stories non-canon. The list of non-canon short stories consists of: *"Ender's Game" *"Gloriously Bright" *"A Young Man with Prospects" *"The Gold Bug" *"Ender's Stocking" *"Ender's Homecoming" *"Ender in Flight" Comics All comic series and one-shots are non-canon on this wiki. Visuals from the comics may be used on articles as long as they depict something canon. Manga All original manga and manga adaptations are non-canon on this wiki. Visuals from the manga may be used on articles as long as they depict something canon. Companion and reference books Reference/companion books are useful resources for readers of the Enderverse, such as The Authorized Ender Companion. The Ender Companion lists and describes various characters, events, and locations from canon material as a reference, however some of the information supplied contains mistakes and contradicts with canon material. Therefore, this section of the Ender Companion is non-canon, as it supplies no new information and contradicts with other material. However, the ''Ender Companion ''contains other sections with new information supplied by Orson Scott Card, such as Battle School Slang, The Look of the Formics, The History of Hyrum Graff, Ender and Valentine's Travels, and Mazer Rackham’s Spaceship. Since the book is authorized by Card, and he uses the book as his own reference, and the new information comes directly from him, the information found in these sections are considered canon. Category:Wiki Info